


Oikawa Tooru / Cigarette Daydreams by Cage the Elephant

by coocoocatchoo



Series: Random Anime One-Shots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And it sucks, F/M, GUYS, No Smut, Oh also, Profanity, SO, bad, because iwa mainly, but - Freeform, cursing, i feel like shit for posting this, im so sorry, im sorry for this, in this one either, trigger warning: profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo
Summary: a song imagine about oikawa x reader





	Oikawa Tooru / Cigarette Daydreams by Cage the Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> it sucks alot  
> it took me a month to write this :))

> **Did you stand there all alone?**   
>  **Oh I cannot explain what's going down**   
>  **I can see you standing next to me**   
>  **In and out, somewhere else right now**

Growing up, y/n had never really felt any sort of affection or care from someone. When she was twelve, her parents sent her away to a boarding school in Miyagi, dispatching a nanny of sorts to live with her, just in case she needed anything to be done for her. As y/n's time passed at her boarding school, her parents decided it was time for her to leave the boarding school and go to a proper high school; her parents did not really care for y/n's well-being or happiness. Every one of y/n's attempts to live the way she wanted was seen as a mere rebellious act due to their daughter's teenage tendencies. So y/n eventually hid her personality from her parents, her nanny, and the few friends she had managed to make. Y/n was truly alone.

Her parents had decided to give her a little bit of freedom to choose where she wanted to continue her education. She ended up choosing Aoba Johsai, wanting to get away from the city setting she had been born and raised in. Aoba Johsai had their opening ceremony as any other school did, during the second week in April, where each student had to line up in the courtyard or the gym and listen to the head of school drone on and on about the expectations of the school for each student. All y/n knew was that she was in Class 1-B, and that their teacher was supposed to be super tough. y/n sighed, letting her mind drift away to a different, happier time before she started to hate her middle school with the few good friends she had, the good laughs she had, the--

 _Psst, what do you think of this guy?_ She scoffed at the elbow that had been jabbed into her side. She cleared her head of her memories and straightened her blazer before giving the whisperer a sidelong glance. She felt her face heat up as her eyes met warm, chocolate colored eyes and a teasing smirk. Y/n cleared her throat before facing forward again, trying to keep her voice low and cool.

_I don't care as long as he doesn't get in the way of my education._

_Oh? You're so serious._ The boy gets closer, leaning down to get a better look at her face.  _What's up with you?_

 _Idiot!_ The boy's chocolate hair flew over his eyes as a hand thrust into the back of his head in a hard hit. A tan boy with spiky dark brown hair and an angry looking face grabbed the other by his collar and dragged him back up to a standing position.  _Why do you have to cause trouble literally everywhere that we go, Oikawa?_

 _Iwa-chan! You know it's just a part of my charm; everyone loves a trouble maker!_ Oikawa smiled cheerfully at y/n as he answered Iwa's inquiry, not even having the common courtesy to face Iwaizumi as he answered him. This made Iwa even angrier, tightening his grip on Oikawa's collar, letting Oikawa gasp for air for a little while before finally releasing him.

 _So..._ Oikawa gasped out, bending down with his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath.  _What's your name?_

y/n just ignored him, taking a clue from Iwa and keeping her eyes fixed on the head of school so as not to draw any attention from the faculty. Oikawa continued to poke and whisper to y/n, trying to grab her attention long enough to make her realize that he was truly a sight to behold. In middle school, a huge number of girls would fawn and fan over Oikawa every day until he quickly accumulated a following. Oikawa would be damned if he didn't acquire a following in high school, and he decided y/n would be a good place to start.

y/n slumped her shoulders a bit before finally giving in to Oikawa's relentless begs for attention, turning to him and mumbling her name before studying his face a little closer. His eyes and hair, of corresponding chocolaty brown, were both shining in the morning sun; his smile never seemed to fade, and the pearly whites in his mouth were straight and perfect. y/n let her eyes scrape down Oikawa's body, taking note of his lean figure, leaving her to imagine what his body actually looked like underneath his uniform.

y/n microscopically shook her head and let her mind wander back off to her memories, having appeased Oikawa and put a stop to his harassment. Oikawa returned back to a peaceful state, opting to listen halfheartedly to the head of school's announcements and claims, glancing at y/n every once in a while. He noticed the way her eyes were trained on the head of school, as if listening with her entire heart and mind, but the far away look didn't have him fooled. She really couldn't care less about this dude.

Oikawa chuckled to himself and thrust his hands into his pockets, knowing that this would be the start of a great friendship. Not like it was much of a choice for y/n anyway.

> **You sigh, look away**   
>  **I can see it clear as day**   
>  **Close your eyes, so afraid**   
>  **Hide behind that baby face**

By the time y/n, Oikawa, and Iwa were second years, they had each become a permanent part of each other's lives. Iwa was the mediator of the trio, naturally, keeping Oikawa and y/n from ripping out each other's throats during small spats over things such as differing opinions on Oikawa's appearance. However, y/n had to admit, despite how much she despised Oikawa sometimes, she had never known a greater love from a friend; Oikawa had taken a liking to her when they first met, and he'd be damned if he didn't make her feel like his best friend in the entire world. Besides Iwaizumi. In his own ways, Oikawa showed y/n what having someone care for her felt like, since she hadn't received any of the necessary tender loving care from her parents.

On top of that, Oikawa was sometimes grateful that y/n was the only girl he'd met so far that wasn't completely starstruck by his looks, she'd proved to be a great advice giver on anything and everything and would provide honest comments on his personality, and actions without bias toward his looks. But sometimes, her comments pierced Oikawa right through his heart, always leading to petty arguments between the two.

 _Why can't you just admit that I have other attributes besides my unbelievably good looks?_ Oikawa had his hands on his hips and he was leaning down to get all up in her face, puffing his cheeks out in frustration.

 _Because I don't want your ego to swell to the size of your big ass head!_ She retorted, pushing her face even closer to his. They glared at each other, neither one blinking or moving a muscle, trying to make the other back down with sheer intimidation. Iwa was sitting on the couch in the Oikawa residence, patiently waiting for the two stubborn pests to get down from their high horses and get on with their lives.

 _Wow, tell him how you really feel, y/n._ Iwaizumi nodded in sarcastic encouragement, leaning his elbow on the armrest and propping his head up. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading onto his face; fights like these easily rivaled the dramas he'd often see Oikawa watching on TV. The best part was, just like the audience in those dramas, Iwa knew the real reason behind the pair's shared aggression.

They liked each other. They had liked each other since the day they met. Okay, well maybe the day after they met—because from what Iwa could recall, the day y/n met Oikawa, he was being an annoying jerk. Even more so than usual.

But if Iwa was being entirely honest with himself, he was tired of keeping the secret of mutual attraction to himself. He wanted to announce it so that the awkward moments, sexual tensions, and petty arguments would stop. But then again, he guessed that if y/n and Oikawa were to get together, the arguments and sexual tension would just increase tenfold. Iwa didn't know if he would be able to withstand it. So he had just let nature take its course, only giving it a little nudge some of the time.

 _Oikawa, why do you care about her opinion so much?_ Iwaizumi pressed, his smile growing even wider. Oikawa turned his head almost three hundred and sixty degrees to glare at Seijoh's ace. Iwa was less than scared though, he merely shot Oikawa a shit-eating grin.

 _Yeah, Tōru, it's like you have a crush on me or something._ Y/n challenged, still standing close to Oikawa with her face pushed out to his. Oikawa straightened up and cocked his head to one side, dismissing the argument with a sigh.

 _Whatever. I have all those girls at school to tell me how great I look. And I don't even have to ask._ Oikawa stretched out his arms behind his head and walked over to where Iwa had been spectating from the couch. He flopped down next to Iwa and grabbed the remote to the TV, pressing the power button. Thus continued Oikawa's ritual of arguing with, dismissing, and ignoring y/n.

 _Those girls..._ y/n started to gather her backpack and blazer in order to escape before she'd have to explain the risky thing she was about to say,  _they can only ever tell you great you look. They'd never be able to tell you how great you are. They don't know you like I do. So that's why I can say this: you are the most intolerable, arrogant, annoying brick I've ever met, Oikawa Tōru. But somehow, I still stick around your dumb ass._

The door slammed behind her as she stomped off of Oikawa's property, leaving him speechless and Iwaizumi quite smug. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

_Looks like you've done it again, Shittykawa._

_Ugh, I hate it when you call me that, Iwa-chan._ Oikawa pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and sighed, leaving the TV to itself. Iwa was quiet after a while, and this concerned Tōru, so he glanced up at him to make sure he wasn't dead or passed out, but found something even more disturbing.  **Iwaizumi was smiling at Oikawa.** A terrifying, horrible, toothy grin that Oikawa would probably have nightmares about from here on out.

 _You really have no clue do you?_ Iwa shook his head and contiued to talk since he had only received a confused stare from Oikawa.  _She likes you, you idiot. The pointlessly dramatic arguments, the insults, the jealousy over your little fan club? She's so into you, dude, and you don't even know it!_

Iwa watched as Oikawa seemingly stopped breathing, his palms facing upward as his eyes cast downward, staring at his palms. Seconds passed before Oikawa managed to suck in some air, then using that momentum to slowly turn his head and stare wide-eyed at Iwaizumi. His lips were slightly parted, as if he wanted to say something, but instead he just returned to staring at his hands.

He refused to accept this confession from Iwaizumi, since y/n didn't even have the decency to tell him herself.

 _Hold down the fort for me here, will you?_ Oikawa shot up from his seat on the couch and grabbed his jacket from the foyer closet before running out of the door and in the direction of y/n's house. Once he reached her front door, he was directed to her room by her nanny, or maid, or whatever; he didn't know what she was and he didn't really care or give it much thought as he ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

Once he had reached the top of the stairs, she was already out of her room, about to ask what all the commotion downstairs was about. But she kept her mouth shut at the sight of Oikawa trying to catch his breath right outside of her room, after running nonstop all the way from his house to where he was at that moment. He held up a finger.

 _Just...wait. I have...something im...portant...to say._ He demanded in between gasps for air. Volleyball wasn't a sport where running was extremely important, except for the short sprints one needed to take to get under a ball before it touched the ground, so Oikawa was not used to the burning sensation in his lungs, calves, feet, and thighs, or the uncontrollable thumping of his heart. y/n waited for Oikawa to regain his composure, as he almost always did in a flawless manner; it seemed as if nothing could shake the setter to a point where he couldn't return to his suave, cool self.

However, by the time Oikawa had caught his breath, his hands were still shaky and sweaty, and his heart was still beating wildly inside his chest. He moved closer to y/n and looked down at her with his best smirk. The smirk looked more like he was showing off one side of his teeth, and this unknown, nervous side of Oikawa alarmed y/n.

 _Iwa-chan told me that uh, you had um..._ Oikawa ran a hand through his hair and sighed loudly and dramatically.  _I guess I'll just show you._ He mumbled before he took both of her hands in his own. She noted the clammy sweatiness of his usually cool and soft hands, and became even more worried. She was about to say something about how he should go home and lie down, but was taken aback by Oikawa leaning closer to her face.

She let herself close her eyes, in fearful assumption of what Oikawa was about to do, and could not fathom what had happened after that. All she felt was warm, wet lips against her own, his nose brushing hers, and the release of her hands so that he could cup her face. She grew self-conscious of the probable extreme heat of her cheeks and pulled away from Oikawa's kiss and touch much sooner than he would have liked. He waited for her outcry of curses and insults toward him, for her anger and confusion at his actions, but all that followed the unplanned kiss was silence.

Bundles of seconds passed before y/n finally spoke in a quiet mumble.

 _So, Iwa told you I liked you, huh?_ Oikawa just nodded. y/n sighed and smiled a little bit.  _You shouldn't believe everything that comes out of that shithead's mouth._ Oikawa's eyes widened a bit at the scolding and he started to prepare himself for rejection, planning on telling y/n that he didn't even really mean the kiss and that it was jus a prank to get a reaction out of her.

 _But for once, Iwa is right. I do like you. Like, alot._ y/n continued to smile at Oikawa, making his nerves settle and his own lips curl in reciprocation.

 _Well, I guess Iwa thought it was time for us to stop being assholes to each other and just get on with it. I mean, we might as well try to date, right? For Iwa-chan's sake?_ Oikawa's cool voice had returned, and he felt his confidence slowly being given back to him with each second of the girl's smile. He moved closer to y/n once again and took her face in his hands, reveling in this new found contact that he already loved so much.

_Yeah, for his sake._

> **You can drive all night**   
>  **Looking for the answers in the pouring rain**   
>  **You wanna find peace of mind**   
>  **Looking for the answer**

Their third year seemed to come in a flash, not giving the new couple enough time to enjoy each other's company. Iwa had long since grown sick of their lovey-dovey affection toward each other, in the real world and over social media. He would often write mean comments on Oikawa's updated status' about y/n, or report photos of the two kissing as inappropriate, just for fun.

_I think you're just jealous, Iwa-chan._

_Why would I be jealous of you and y/n? You guys are disgusting._ Iwa said defensively, packing up his things for the semifinals of the Spring High. Oikawa and Iwa didn't continue their conversation until they were both seated comfortably on the bus to take them to the gym where they'd face Oikawa's junior--Kageyama Tobio.

The two had never really been friends, not even liked each other, but Oikawa had become somewhat of a mentor to Kageyama, passing down tidbits of his volleyball knowledge. However, this wasn't the first time Oikawa would be facing him, Aoba Johsai and Karasuno had clashed during the Interhigh--the former struggling to claim victory over the flightless birds, but managed to in the end.

Oikawa knew he'd have to up his game and concentrate harder than ever to completely defeat his former mentee, so that's why he had told y/n to not come to this game. Whenever she was watching Oikawa play, he felt it necessary to show off and be as flashy as possible during the game to make her think he was cooler than she already thought he was. But when Oikawa was showing off, his technique became weak and he wasn't at his best, often making mistakes and swapping game sense for show.

But as always, Oikawa's fan club showed up to watch the game, as they did for all of his games; they'd give him gifts, good luck charms, food and sweets, sometimes hugs or kisses on the cheek to give him confidence enough to play his best. y/n had seen this exchange many times, trying not to let it get under her skin because Oikawa had assured her that he only thought of his fans as fans. He'd only take photos with them or accept their physical affection so they wouldn't think he didn't appreciate their supporting him.

Oikawa decided to keep thoughts of y/n out of his head while he interacted with his fans before the game, he didn't want to feel guilty. He would never admit it, but he would flirt with them when y/n wasn't around. He didn't mean to, he was just incredibly flirty by nature, and he couldn't stop himself. Plus, it made him feel relaxed before going to play a tough game.

Meanwhile, y/n was at the Oikawa residence, conversing on various topics with Tōru's mother over a nice cup of tea. She was seldom at her own house since she started dating Oikawa, she felt more at home with him and his family than she did with her nanny, for obvious reasons. Since Oikawa asked her to not come to his game, she planned on surprising him when he got home to a nice night in, no matter if he won or lost.

Hours passed and she had still not heard from Oikawa, who would often text her in between sets or between games if he was in a tournament. When six o clock had come and gone, y/n knew something had to be up, so she texted Iwaizumi, who told her that ever since the bus had arrived back at Aoba Johsai, Oikawa had been missing in action. He also informed her that they had lost their match against Karasuno, thus signaling the end of both of their high school volleyball careers.

y/n knew that Oikawa had to be upset over his loss, and excusing herself from the Oikawa residence, she got in her car and drove to Seijoh to begin her search for her potentially grieving boyfriend. She pulled up next to the sidewalk that lead to Seijoh's entrance and grabbed her umbrella to shield herself from the pounding rain as she walked the grounds of the school. She started with the perimeter and ended up outside the gym where Oikawa would usually practice alone after his official practices.

There he was, sitting with his knees hugged against his chest and his head buried in between his knees. y/n could barely see the slight shake of Oikawa's shoulders through the wall of rain and she could barely hear his sniffles through the pitter patter of the rain. She walked up to him with the most pleasant expression she could muster and crouched down in front of him. She placed a tentative kiss to the top of his head and waited for him to look up at her, but he never did. He released louder cries and harder sobs so she sat next to him and patiently waited for him to calm down, all the while running her hand down his back or threading her fingers through his hair.

After what seemed like a couple hours, y/n checked her watch and noticed that only forty minutes had passed.

 _Tōru, we need to go home. We'll catch a cold if we stay here any longer._ She said with enough firmness in her voice to let him know she was serious, trying her hardest not to rush him.

Oikawa didn't want to get up, because getting up meant that he would have to show y/n his pale, tear-stained face and his red, puffy eyes. Y/n and Oikawa had always had a happy relationship as a couple, and even as friends their moments were happy enough to never let y/n see this side of him. The weak, self-loathing, timid side of Oikawa. He didn't want her to know that he put on his best face for Iwa and the team, the fans, and his coach after the loss. He needed the team, including himself, to believe that this wasn't the end of their volleyball, but he was so unsure. He couldn't even convince himself first. And that scared him.

Oikawa was almost never unsure about anything.

He didn't want y/n to know that he was scared.

So he rubbed his face on his jacket sleeves, sniffled a bit, and coughed.

 _Ugh, this rain really has me feeling under the weather, you know?_ Oikawa managed to complain in the whiniest voice he could muster. Whiny was good for right now, because then maybe y/n would think he was okay. He brought his head up to watch the rain run down the awning of the gym's entrance.

Y/n studied his face for a bit, not missing the tear-stains on his cheeks. She knew he was trying to hide his pain from her, and she decided she'd let it slide for now.

 _Did you just make a pun? I recall someone giving me a never ending lecture on how puns should never ever be used ever._ She lightly jabbed him with her elbow, smiling a little. Oikawa chuckled a bit then sniffled, leaning back on his arms.

_Yeah, I guess I did._

> **Funny how it seems like yesterday**   
>  **As I recall you were looking out of place**   
>  **Gathered up your things and slipped away**   
>  **No time at all I followed you into the hall**

The pressure and weight of Seijoh's loss to Karasuno faded with each day he spent with y/n by his side, for whom he was immensely grateful. And Iwa had something to do with, Oikawa might admit to himself. They both encouraged him to not see this as the end of his volleyball, like all them knew it wasn't, since Oikawa was getting offers from universities all over Japan, and even some in China and Latin America. The university that had won the collegiate national championship, Juntendo University, had even extended an offer to him, a full sports scholarship for volleyball and his tremendous grades. It was the best offer anyone could ask for, but Oikawa still wasn't satisfied.

Because there was one university that Oikawa wanted an offer from, which he had yet to receive, in Tokyo called Chuo University. They had been national champions since 2014 and Oikawa thought himself great enough to be part of the team at the top. But whenever he thought about why he hadn't received an offer from his dream school, reasons like his loss to Karasuno, his inability to get along with others that have the potential to surpass him, and Ushijima's offer popped into his head. Maybe if he hadn't lost the chance for nationals to Karasuno, the right scouts would've noticed him. Maybe if he would've just been perfect in all areas of volleyball throughout his primary volleyball career, the right scouts would've noticed him.

 _Tōru, please calm down. There are other universities out there!_ Y/n tried to plead with her boyfriend, but his current state of mind was clouding his judgement and blocking him off from any kind of reason.

_I don't want to go to those! If I want to be the best, I have to go to the best university; Chuo is the best._

_You're acting like you did in middle school, Oikawa. Stop. You're better than this._ Iwaizumi growled, causing Oikawa to glance at him defensively.

 _And what do you know, Iwaizumi? What offers have you gotten? Just the same as me. And we are not on the same level._ Oikawa's eyebrows were trembling as he tried to hold in the tears that were threatening to breach his eyes. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at Oikawa, actually shocked that he'd say something so low to him, after everything they'd been through together. He clenched his fists against the marble counter top, viciously fighting back the urge to punch Oikawa right in his stupid face.

 _Oh, there he is. The Great King. Thinking he's better than everyone._ Iwaizumi pushed himself away from the kitchen counter of Oikawa and y/n's shared apartment and flung his hands up in frustration.  _Talk to me when you lose that fucking ego._

The sound of the door slamming behind Iwaizumi on his way out reverberated throughout the couple's apartment as Oikawa held his head in his hands. He continued to sob all over the acceptance letter from Jutendo, telling him they would be happy to have on their men's volleyball team and that his excellent academics would be a great addition to their science program.

Any other high school athlete would be absolutely ecstatic with this offer and acceptance letter. On the outside, it seemed like Oikawa had it all and was literally winning at life. He got offers from all over the place, full-ride scholarships, a gorgeous girlfriend whom he lived with, a pretty great best friend who supported him through thick and thin, and he had his looks.

But the way Oikawa saw it, he'd only gotten offers from schools who didn't deserve him, a crumbling relationship with a girl he couldn't get along with, an explosive friendship with a best friend who often got mad at him, and pimples and dark circles from all the stress he'd been pinned down with.

There was never a shortage of self-pity for Oikawa, and y/n was getting quite tired of it.

This had been the fourth breakdown this month where she had to call Iwa over and try to talk Oikawa down from his ledge that he just begged to jump off of, and now Oikawa had managed to push even his best friend away. She knew she was next, and she knew she wouldn't be able to deal with the rejection.

So for as long as Oikawa sobbed and whined, she stood there with him, rubbing his back and running her hands through his hair. Crying usually lead to drowsiness for her drama queen of a boyfriend, so once Oikawa had casually fallen asleep standing up with his head on the kitchen counter, y/n slipped away to their bedroom and started packing.

She packed her clothes, her toiletries, any personal things she couldn't survive without, and finally got out a pen and paper to leave him a note.

_Tōru,_

_I don't want to complicate a decision that was made in just a couple seconds, so I'll keep this short: I'm leaving you. I'm leaving this apartment and I'm leaving this city. Not right away obviously, since we still have to graduate, but...once I noticed that our relationship was starting to sort of fall apart, I decided to choose my dream school in Shanghai. So I'll be gone for good. In all honesty, I'm excited to start my new life in a new city with a new language and new people._

_Anyway, that's enough about me. I'm sorry, Tōru, but you know the things that we both could have done to keep our relationship alive. But it all started when you started to treat me and Iwa like we were your servant, basically like shit. Please don't make this harder for me, just leave me alone, I promise I'll stay out of your way to becoming the greatest, or whatever._

_Goodbye,_   
_y/n_

> **Cigarette daydream**   
>  **You were only seventeen**   
>  **So sweet with a mean streak**   
>  **Nearly brought me to my knees**

At first, Oikawa was pissed. How could she leave him in such a cowardly way? A  **letter**? How fucking cliché. Where would she even go? How could she even live without him?

These were the questions that Oikawa asked himself all the way through preparation for graduation and a little bit before the graduation ceremonies. It was about a week and a half before graduation that Oikawa had really started to feel the force caused by the loss of his girlfriend. It didn't take long for him to mend his friendship with Iwa, since he'd done it many times before, and Iwa had been his rock through Oikawa's inability to come to terms with the fact that y/n had left him. Iwa listened, offering his opinions and advice, mainly being very blunt with Oikawa and making sure he knew that he had basically ignored her when he was stressed about getting an offer from Chuo. An offer which he had received, almost a week after y/n had left him. So things were Oikawa were looking up, but things weren't as perfect as they should've been for him; he just wanted his girlfriend back.

Despite his rude outbursts and childish antics, Oikawa was a respectful guy toward women. Which is why he respected y/n's wishes and left her alone. But that didn't stop him from feeling sorry for himself.

He had seen her around school, laughing and seemingly have a great time with her friends, and acting like she hadn't a single care in the world. And in all honesty, she didn't. After leaving Oikawa, she sought solace with her best friend, who was more than happy to open up her house to her until y/n would leave for Shanghai. Y/n remained friends with Iwa, who would covertly report to Oikawa about how she was doing, what she was doing, or who she might be doing, much to his chagrin. Iwaizumi was once again the middleman, except this time, y/n didn't know about it. She had her suspicions, because she wouldn't put it past Oikawa to do something like that, but she really didn't mind. She'd even informed Iwa of her speculated departure date and time, betting with herself and her friends that Oikawa would show up at the airport to send her off.

But Iwa never told Oikawa when she was leaving, he knew that Oikawa would do something brash and possibly make an even bigger fool of himself. In fact, Iwa had a whole day of activities planned for Oikawa on the day of y/n's departure. They were gonna practice early in the morning until noon, then go for lunch at one of Oikawa's favorite ramen places, then they were gonna start and finish the new COD game that Iwa had just bought.

Unfortunately, things did not go as planned on y/n's day of departure. Iwa had succeeded as far as getting Oikawa to sit down to play COD with him. Even though he didn't know y/n was leaving on later that afternoon, Oikawa was being his usual, difficult self—just to spite Iwaizumi.

 _Iwa-chan, can't I use your shower first? I won't be able to kick some ass in Call of Duty if I'm stinky and uncomfortable._ Oikawa whined. Iwaizumi pinches the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb before letting out a sigh.

 _Fine._ He let Oikawa take an hour in his bathroom and leave it a mess. Then, when Oikawa was finally about to settle down, he started to fuss again.

_Iwa-chan, I'm hungry, can we get snacks?_

_But we literally just had ramen, Tōru._

_But snacks are always a good idea when you're playing video games!_ Oikawa tapped his finger to his head and started to make his way toward Iwa's kitchen when an outburst from his friend stopped him in tracks.

 _Dammit, Shittykawa! I'm just trying to distract you so you won't find out that y/n is leaving today!_ Iwa yelled in frustration. Oikawa slowly turned around, wide-eyes, to face his explosive best friend.

 _What?_ Oikawa asked quietly. Iwa realized what he had let slip, but he didn't care. He didn't care if Oikawa made a fool of himself since he'd done it so many times before. It might actually be amusing for Iwa to watch.

 _I'll drive you to the airport if you promise to behave._ Iwa reasoned, earning a furious nod from Oikawa. Oikawa stood by the door to the garage impatiently as Iwa got ready to leave, and once he had the keys in his hands, Oikawa was in the garage by the car.

The ride to the airport was silent, except for the nervous drumming of Oikawa's fingers on his knee.

 _You can't drive any faster?_ He suddenly spoke up, causing Iwaizumi to jump and then glare at his best friend.

 _Didn't I say to behave?_ Iwa shot back. Silence again.

When Iwa pulled up to the gate, Oikawa cleated out of the car without a word, barely hearing Iwa's shout of a good luck wish to him.

> **If we could find a reason, a reason to change**   
>  **Looking for the answer**   
>  **If you could find a reason, a reason to stay**   
>  **Standing in the pouring rain**

Y/n waited in line to go through the security check and wait in yet another long line to board the plane to her new life.

 _Sir, please, stop running!_ A man in a TSA uniform shouted, causing everyone to turn their heads toward the direction of the commotion.

Y/n was less than surprised to see Oikawa running past the TSA guard and frantically scanning the lines of people he saw. She waited for him to spot her, which he eventually did, and didn't object when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face into her neck.

A TSA guard ran up to the ex-couple to try and pry Oikawa away from y/n, but she assured the guard that she knew him and that it was okay. Oikawa stayed with y/n all the way through the security check, obtaining a terminal pass to walk her to where she would board her plane.

 _Iwa texted me before you guys left his house and told me he was on his way to let you make a fool of yourself. I didn't know what he meant, but I suspected. And I see I was right._ Y/n joked, earning a scowl from Oikawa. His eyes were red and puffy from trying to hold back his pitiful tears.

_You and Iwa-chan are so mean to me. Why am I even friends with you guys?_

_We're friends? You haven't talked to me since I left._

_Because you told me not to._

_I guess you're right. But I expected you to at least try, because you're you, but you didn't even so much as try to reason with me._ Y/n shrugged and waited for Oikawa's explanation to the question that had been on her mind since she saw him glare at her in school.

_I was pissed, y/n. You left me. I've never been left, I'm usually the one who walks out first. You knew I was already in a hard place because I was stressed about university. Why would you leave me when I needed you the most?_

_Because you treated me like I was so unimportant. The only thing you seemed to care about was getting into Chuo, which I heard you received an offer from. Congratulations._

_I would have been happier if you would've been with me when I received it._

_Not everything can work out the way you want in, Tōru._

_I know that now._ Oikawa scratched the back of his head as he noticed they were nearing the front of the line, where the attendants would scan the boarding passes.

 _Is there something you came to say or ask, Tōru? It's almost time for me to go._ Y/n waited for Oikawa to beg for her forgiveness, or try to reason with her to re-enter a relationship with him.

 _I just wanted to say goodbye. And thanks, for everything._ Oikawa smiled down at y/n, who in turn wrapped her around his neck and smiled into his shoulder.

 _I have to say,_ she murmured into his shoulder,  _I thought you weren't going to actually listen to my request to not bother me._

 _Well, I am a decent guy, you know._ Oikawa said, waving to y/n as she handed her boarding pass to the attendant. Once she had received her boarding pass back, she turned and waved at him.

 _I know. Thanks, Tōru._ And with that she turned around and walked into the boarding terminal.

-

Oikawa had been sitting at the terminal for quite some time after y/n had left. He was staring outside, remembering the only real relationship he had with a wonderful girl who left him because of his ignorance.

He had decided to stop ignoring his buzzing phone, which he assumed was Iwaizumi's doing, and read some of the messages. The messages were incoherent since it was mainly a whole bunch of exclamation marks and angry emojis, so he decided to listen to the latest voicemail.

 _Shittykawa, don't make wait out here in the damn rain! It's been almost two hours since y/n's flight took off, what the fuck could you be doing in there? Don't make me come into the damn airport and find you myself. You have ten minutes before I get towed. Get out here, now._ Oikawa chuckled at his friend's aggravated tone.

Sometimes he liked to make him mad just for the fun of it, and this might have been one of those times if Oikawa didn't feel so empty.

He stood up from his seat and stretched his arms over his head, pausing to consciously stare out the huge glass window.

Oikawa noted that it was, indeed, raining.


End file.
